Coming of the Age of Voldermort
by Rondawg
Summary: The sixth year begins and attacks begin upon the Gryffondors from the Slytherins. Voldermort keeps on gaining power. R&R to find out more
1. The 6th Year At Hogwarts

****

Disclaimer: There not mine. They all belong to Rowling.

****

A/N: Alright, well here's my first Harry Potter fanfic. I need plenty of reviews if you want me to keep writing but please no flames.

****

Chapter 1

"Harry, over here," he heard his friend Ron Weasely hollered.

There were at platform ready to bored the Hogwarts express. Harry had just got his trunk stowed away with Hedwig with it. 

Harry walked over and said "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry," his other friend Hermione Granger said.

"Another boring summer at Privet Drive Harry?" Ron inquired to his friend.

"Same as always," Harry replied "tried to make my life as miserable as they could."

"Come on guys let's go and find an empty compartment if we want one," Hermione said.

They walked on the train and eventually found an empty compartment. Ginny, Ron's sister came in and joined them. There would be plenty more as always.

"So what happened over your summer break Ron," Harry asked.

"Dad quit his job at the ministry," Ron said "he said that it wasn't doing any good." 

"Oh," Harry said wondering why Ron's Dad would do such a thing.

"He's now totally working with the Order," Ron said in a whisper to Harry and Hermione.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Professor Lupin stopped by the house one time to check on me making sure I was alright after what happened with Sirius when the Dursely's went out for some social club thing," Harry said.

Harry was referring to how he lost his loved godfather at the end of the last school year. He might not recover from what happened. He was all he had besides Ron and Hermione. 

"He gave me a book or two to read to have something to read so I wouldn't get bored," Harry said "I wouldn't have been able to get through the summer if it wasn't for those two books."

"What books where they Harry," Hermoine asked excited.

"I don't remember there in my trunk though," Harry replied.

Harry and Ron both thought that Hermione was too into reading and perfecting her schoolwork. 

Harry was just wondering when Draco was going to make his appearance when the doors slid open and there he was flanked by his two overgrown friends.

"Have a good summer scarhead?" he asked.

"Did your father have a good time in Azkaban," Ron asked.

Ron was referring to how his father had spent 2 weeks in Azkaban while he his mansion was being toughly searched by the ministry.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way you filthy little git," Draco asked.

"Look at you two Potter and Weasely sitting here with a mud blood who do you think you are?" Draco asked.

"Hey!" Ron jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"Ron no," Hermoine had jumped up.

"Stay out of this mud blood," Draco said with his own wand drawn.

"Listen Malfoy get you and your two mindless gits out of here," Harry said.

"Since when are you a pacifist," Draco asked with a sneer.

Then he walked out of the compartment. Ron put his wand away.

"Harry! Why didn't you let me have a shot at him," Ron said "my wand works fine."

"He ain't worth the detention you'd get if you cursed him," Harry replied.

"Yeah I guess you have a point there," Ron agreed.

"We'd best be getting our robes on," Hermione said.

"God have we been going that long," Harry asked in amazment.

"Yes we have so get you robes on," Hermoine answered.

There three trunks had been delivered after they got in the compartment. Harry always wondered how they always knew which compartment they were in. 

Harry slid his tie over his neck and threw his robes over his shoulder when the train came to a halt. How good it felt to be home.

****

A/N: There it is. I'm looking for a lot of reviews so go ahead. The more the merrier. I'll get the next chapter posted soon. Till next time.


	2. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

****

Disclaimer: Their not mine. Only the plot is mine.

****

A/N: I still need reviews people. 

****

Chapter 2

They got off the train and heard

"Firs' years over here firs' years this way," it was their friend from the start Hagrid.

They all waved to them and he waved back. They went and found an empty horseless carriage and climbed in. Neville decided to ride with them. 

"So what do you think will happen this year?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry said looking out the window at the tall, dark castle. 

"We'll be studying for N.E.W.T.s a lot this year," Hermione said almost cheerfully.

Ron groaned and said, "Don't remind me."

"What classes did you take this year Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Well that's a dumb question I've taken the same classes as Ron for years," Harry answered, irritated.

"Sheesh. Alright. I thought maybe you had taken different ones since you want to be an auror," Hermoine answered.

"Maybe that's what I'd like to be too Hermione," Ron answered. "I think if I've work hard that I might be able to become one."

"If you set your mind too it, I know you can," she said defending herself. They tend to get into fights over the littlest stuff. The carriage finally came to a stop.

"Here we are," Harry said glad to be home.

They climbed out of the carriage and walked up the path through the two large front doors. They looked around the entrance hall. There was the staircase and the way you go to the dungeons and the same old stuff as always. They all turned and walked in the entrance hall.

There were the four house tables. All the Gryffondor's sat down at their table. Finally, once all the four houses had sat down and got situated, the doors swung open and the first years entered the hall.

"This years first years look like a small class," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

They got to the front and Professor Mcgonall called up the first year.

"Griffith, Henry!" she said loudly.

A fat greasy, black haired kid walked up sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. Harry owed that hat a lot of gratitude. It had not put him in Slytherin and let him draw the sword from it in the Chamber of Secrets in the kids second year.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat yelled.

Thunderous applause came from the Ravenclaw table as the boy sat down. 

The sorting hat ceremony continued until finally Michael Yarebourough got chosen for Gryffondor.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we start eating, there are a few announcements I need to make as usual."

He said the usual ones and then said, "No students besides prefects will be allowed out on the school grounds after dark."

"Prefects will be patrolling the grounds and will enforce this rule firmly," Dumbledore said in almost a commanding voice. 

"Also, Professor Mcgonall has something she needs to say," Dumbledore said, then sat down.

"As you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was open this summer," she said, "This years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be taught by the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

The Gryffondor's applauded loudly as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables did too. The Syltherins sat in silence. 

"He'll be the best one yet!" Ron yelled above the applause.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Now that's out of the way let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, cheerfully.

"YES!" Ron yelled.

"Thought it was never coming," Ron quickly started taking care of business.

The four houses ate happy to be back. Ron ate more that Harry and Hermione put together. They talked about how Dumbledore would be the best DADA teacher yet. 

Finally Dumbledore stood up and said, "Alright, Prefects, lead you houses to the dormitories."

Ron and Hermione hurried up to the end of the table to get with the other Gryffondor prefects. Harry walked over and joined Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

****

A/N: There it is. Hope everyone likes it so far. I'll keep posting as quickly as I can. I need more reviews! So you all can take care of that. See ya'll next time then. Oh yeah lay off the flames.


	3. Talking With Dumbledore

****

Disclaimer: I hope everyone knows by now they aren't mine. Only the plot again.

****

A/N: Well what does every author ask for in their authors note, reviews. I still need reviews people. The more the merrier.

**Chapter 3**

The prefects led the Gryffondor up through different staircases and corridors. They finally got to the picture of the fat lady that hides the entrance into the Gryffondors Dormitorys. 

"Password please," the fat lady requested.

"Blubbery buttons," one of the prefects answered.

Then the portrait swung aside revealing the entrance to the common room. Once the Gryffors had gotten in the portrait swung back in to place. One of the prefects explained the usual stuff while the first years looked around. For the older ones the common room was the same they had seen for so many years now. 

The common room where some good memories had come for Harry. He did his homework here. He did his thinking when he needed to here, and he just had a good time with his friends in the common room.

Then the prefect stopped talking and advised them not to stay up to late for classes start the next morning. Everyone started talking to their friends. The sixth years sat in the corner talking about the new school year, N.E.W.T.s and a little of everything.

"Harry," it was Ron "I was out patrolling the corridors when Dumbledore told me too come get you."

"He did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he said the password was," he bent over and whispered "croaking chickens."

"Alright," Harry said.

Then Harry got up and started making his way through the common room. He got to the portrait and pushed it aside. He went walking down the all to familiar passageways.

He got to the gargoyle hiding Dumbledores office and said "croaking chickens."

The gargoyle moved revealing a door. Harry opened up the door and there was a staircase. Harry climbed up the stairs. When he got to the top there was a door with a brass sign that said "headmaster". Harry opened the door and walked in. 

One of Harry's favorite places in the world was Dumbledores office. He always felt safe among the great bookcases in his office. 

"Harry, good to see you," said an old man with a long gray beard and half moon spectacles.

"Hello Professor," Harry replied.

"I'm assuming you had a safe summer at your aunt and uncles," Dumbledore inquired. 

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Well you'll be most safe here as always," Dumbledore said "the ministry sent a auror for each entrance to the grounds."

"Yeah, I thought I saw something in the carriage," Harry replied.

"Are you alright about what happened," Dumbledore said referring to Sirius.

"I've learned to come with grips with it, but I still miss him," Harry answered.

"Yes, but he gave his life for a good cause and that's the way he would want to die," Dumbledore insisted.

"Yeah, but he was like a father to me and it ain't easy losing a father," he said.

"Well, listen here Harry the Head Girl was from Gryffondor this year as you know," Dumbledore said.

"That puts us short on 1 prefect from Gryffondor," Dumbledore said "the prefects voted unanimously for you to fill that slot."

"Well," Harry said.

"It's yours if you want it of course," Dumbledore said sliding a prefect badge out in front of him.

"I do," Harry said.

"This pleases me greatly," Dumbledore said "if you need anything just ask don't hesitate."

"Alright," Harry said pinning the prefect badge on his robes.

"You hurry along now," Dumbledore said "they'll want to congratulate you."

"Alright, see you in class," Harry replied happily.

Then Harry excited the office. He went through the corridors what felt like heaven. He had always wanted to be a prefect and head boy like his father. 

He got to the portrait and said "blueberry buttons."

She swung aside while saying "nice badge there Potter."

The common room and cleared out but all of the 6th years were there with Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny said "where did you get that?"

"Dumbledore said Gryffondor was a prefect short so the prefects chose me to fill in," Harry said excited.

"Yes, this will rock now man we're both prefects!" Ron said giving him a high five.

"Oh yeah you know it man," Harry answered.

"Here's your hall patrolling schedule Harry," Hermione said "I always knew you would be a prefect."

"Yeah," Harry answered flattered.

"We'll I'm going to bed good night," Harry said.

He walked up the staircase to the 6th years boys dormitories. His stuff was already there. He changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. He laid there thinking about his first day tomorrow as a sixth year and being a prefect. Then the other boys came in and they started talking about Quiditch for the rest of the night.

****

A/N: There it is. Like the twist there. Tell me about it in a review. I'll update soon. Till next time.


	4. First Day Back

****

Disclaimer: I hope you all know by now that there not mine and never will be. 

****

A/N: Here's chapter 3. I'd like to thank my three reviewers so far. I'll keep posting and you keep reviewing. Everyone else leave a review to. I'll keep posting if you all keep reviewing.

****

Chapter 4

It was Monday morning in the Great Hall and Hermoine,Ron, and Harry were eating some breakfeast.

"Here comes Mcgonall with schedules," Hermione said happily.

Mcgonall finally got to the 6th years and gave them there schedules. 

"Charms, Transifuration, and Herbology this morning," Ron commented "and Potions with the Slytherins for the millionth time and then Care of Magical Creatures last."

"We got Divination Tuesday morning don't we Ron," Harry asked.

"Yeah, that gives me even more reason to sleep," Ron said.

"Did you take Muggle Studies," Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, you have to take it to become an auror unfortunately," Harry said.

"We finally get to take Defense Against the Dark Arts Wednsday," Ron said excitedly. 

"Why do we have to take that stupid history thing again this year," Harry said annoyed.

"Required all 7 years here," Hermione said.

It's time to go to charms," Ron commented.

"Oh, it is isn't it," Hermione said.

"They finished the rest of their food and grabbed their bags and scheduled and hurried off to charms

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Homework on the first stinking day," Ron said.

"Well we don't want you to have to learn anything Ron," Harry said jokingly.

"Hey guys," Ginny said coming over "we had Defense Against the Dark Arts today."

"Cool some people have all the luck," Ron said.

"What was it like," Harry said greatly interested.

"You can find out youself," Ginny replied "don't want to take all the fun away from it."

"All right," Ron said sadly.

"Well guys I'm going to the library right now," Harry said.

"What you never want to go to the library," Hermione said.

"Yeah it's usually Hermione saying that," Ron said.

"Times change don't they Ron," Harry answered "after all with N.E.W.T.'s and everything I need all the studying I can get."

"I'll go with you Harry," Hermione said.

"Sure come on," Harry replied.

"Whatever," Ron replied then engaged in a talk about Quiditch with Seamus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione hurried off to the library. 

When they got their with all the old musty books Harry went "well I'm going to go look at some Defense Against the Dark Arts where you going?'

"Get some stuff to do with Charms," Hermione replied.

"Since when did you get so interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione said.

"I can use every bit off practice with Voldermort out there," Harry replied.

"You never cared about anything like that before last year," Hermione said.

"Well if I'm going to be an auror fighting the dark arts I'll need every bit of knowledge like that," Hermione said.

"If Ron doesn't start working some he'll never become one," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione replied "aurors are very elite and have to work hard to become one," Hermione said.

"We'll I'm going to go find some books," Hermione said hurrying off.

"Wait Hermione," Harry said.

"What did you choose to go for?" Harry asked.

"Well I thought about becoming something do with healing but then you and Ron decided to become an auror I'd figure I'd want to do that," Hermione said.

"Aurors do have the most interesting jobs don't they," Harry said.

"Yeah you couldn't take a boring job could you," Hermione said walking off.

****

A/N: Well there it is. I need reviews many many reviews. I'm having a little case of writers block so bare with me people. I'm working hard for ideas. I'll keep posting as quick as I can. You do your part and write me a review. Oh yeah starting to notice a little change in Harry yet. I'd say so. Tell me about it in a review again.


	5. Encountering Draco

****

Disclaimer: They aren't nor never will be mine because I would have no idea what to do with them.

****

A/N: Well, here is Chapter 5. Sorry about the long wait. Sorry there's no recognizable change yet in Harry but it'll happen soon so just stay tuned. Thanks to all of my reviewers. To my faithful reviewers wait ain't got but one so thanks to Liz. 

****

Chapter 5

Harry was walking through the stone corridors of the Hogwarts castle to put his books in the dormitories. Hermione had said something about the library and Ron got into a deep conversation about Quiditich on the grounds when Harry left him. He was rounding a corner when he ran into in Draco Malfoy himself.

"Well if it isn't scarhead himself," Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Well if it isn't a Death Eater," Harry said back.

"Don't you ever disgrace the name of a Death Eater ever again while I'm in earshot," Draco said offensively.

"You'd know enough about them growing up in a houseful of them," Harry replied cooly.

"Don't tempt me," Draco said back. "Father told me not to curse you but I think I will," Draco said back.

"Sure, why would you get off your lazy butt and do something when Daddy could take care of it himself eh Malfoy," Harry replied.

"That's it," Draco said loudly throwing his books down on the stone floor sending an echo across the hall. He drew his wand and came forward a step.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Draco said with a sneer.

"You'll not take me without a fight," Harry replied drawing his own wand.

"_Imperio,_" Draco muttered.

A great thread of light jumped out of Draco's wand heading for Harry's body. Harry had felt the effect of this curse during his fourth year with Proffessor Moody. Harry had learned how to fight off the curse with great success. Harry fought with all his will trying to keep the spell from taking his mind. He fought till he thought he had nothing left when it left him.

"_Accio Wand,_" a voice behind him said.

Harry turned around to see Proffessor Dumbledore himself there. 

"I suggest you head to dinner Mr.Malfoy," he said with authority.

"But-," 

"Go on Malfoy," Dumbledore said sterner. 

Draco picked up his books and walked over to retreive his wand from Dumbledore. He snatched his wand and headed down the hall hurriedly not looking back.

Harry got up and wiped the dirt off his robes and picked up his books.

"Why did you not do something to him," Harry asked.

"You know who his father is," Dumbledore replied "even though his mansion was under seige from the ministry he still has much influence in the ministry."

"Still he cast a unforgivable curse on me," Harry replied "that carries a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

  
"Besides me and you there are no witnesses," Dumbledore replied.

"Still," Harry said.

"You just forget about it and hurry to dinner," Dumbledore said "I'm going to see about this until then I suggest you keep your guard up and stay aware whenever your by yourself."

"Alright," Harry replied.

****

A/N: Well how did you like it. Tell me in a review. Still wondering why Dumbledore would let that go? Wanting to know if there will be more attacks on Harry from the Slytherins. Still wondering how Harry has changed. Stay tuned and keep reading to find out.


	6. Talking to Ron and Hermione and a Major ...

****

Disclaimer: Well, there still not mine and very well doubt they will ever be. Only the plot belongs to me.

****

A/N: Here it is with much anticipation I hope. I'd like thank all my reviewers (not to mention names). You know who you are and thank you many times for reviewing just keep it up. So well that's all I got for now. So here comes the shout outs for the first time in my story so far *yay,yay*

****

Shakuhachi Jade: Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm expecting more. Just keep reading and you'll find the difference in Harry and some excitement. 

****

MaX.YoRk: Thanks for your review. Keep reading and keep reviewing.

****

Lyss: Why does my story confuse you lol? I'll try not to. Keep reviewing and reading please.

****

Chapter 6

Harry was too bugged about what happened so he decided to go let Ron and Hermone in on what happened. He walked through the corridors and finally he reached the Gryffondors table in the Great Hall. He found Ron and Hermione and took his place next to Ron.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yeah Harry we were about to go looking for you," Ron added.

"Malfoy attacked me in one of the corridors when I was going to put my books up," Harry said "he tried to put the Imperious Curse on me."

"WHAT," Ron nearly yelled.

"Calm down Ron and let me finish," Harry said annoyed "I managed to fight it off and then Dumbledore walked up and got Malfoys wand and made him come back down here."

"WHAT HAS THE OLD MAN LOST HIS MARBLES," Ron yelled.

"Do you want to attract the whole Hall keep yelling," Harry said.

"Harry that's absurd Dumbledore wouldn't let something like that happen under his watch and let them get away with it," Hermione said greatly bothered by his story.

"Maybe he didn't see Malfoy cast the curse," Harry said confused over the whole incident.

"That has to be it," Harry said assured.

"Yeah, but maybe it's true what I've thought for the last two years," Harry said "maybe there's Death Eaters inside Hogwarts."

"Yeah like Malfoy and his two goons," Ron commented with a mean glare toward the Slytherins.

"Yeah exactly these parents of those Slytherins put their kids up to taking care of the kids here who are Muggle born and loyal to Dumbledore," Harry agreed.

"Do you two know how serious of an accusation that is you two?" Hermione said in great authority.

"Yes but how else are we going to explain why Malfoy attacked me?" Harry said.

"Well we can't jump to conclusions yet," Hermione said.

"I guess but in the meantime we need to stick together more," Harry said "they won't want to attack people in groups."

"But look at the world cup Harry," Ron commented.

"Those were men and women long time out of Hogwarts Ron these kids are just students not near as advanced in magic," Harry answered back.

"Good point," Ron said more calmlike.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library and-" 

"No, were staying together like I said," Harry said sternly.

"And were going to have to let some of the 6th years and Ginny know about this two," Ron said.

"I can't let anything happen to her," Ron said like a big brother.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"And listen were going to work and some DADA stuff two because we'll need it if we get attacked you know they'll go after us first," Harry said.

"Yeah of course," Ron said.

."We'll I'm going to head to the dormitories," Harry said "who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go," Ron said "I lost my appetite over this whole thing."

"I'll walk up with Lavender and Parvati," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said.

"Hey Harry I need to talk to you," it was Professor Mcgonall.

"Sure," Harry said.

"You've been selected by the remainder of the Quiditch team from last year to be Captain," Mcgoall said getting right to the point.

"What the," Harry said "are you serious I mean there's plenty of other of more reliable candidates for Captain and-"

"Listen Harry you've been selected and you're the right person in my opinion," she replied "and you know your father was Captain in his 6th and 7th year to."

"Yeah I heard," Harry said flattered.

"Well listen Harry I took the liberty of booking the pitch the next two Saturdays," she said "you're going to have find out who is left from last year and hold try-outs to fill the positions that are left."

"All right," Harry said.

"Well, I'm sure on top of your homework and patrolling the halls I'm sure you've got much to be doing right now so I'll let you go congratulations," she said walking off.

"Harry we just heard congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, way to go man," Ron said giving him a high five.

"Thanks guys," Harry said flattered.

"Well, let's get to the common room Harry I'm sure there'll be a lot of people who'll want to congratulate you," Ron said pulling Harry towards the exit of the Great Hall.

****

A/N: Well there it is peeps. Hope you all digged it. Well everyone give me a review on what you all thought of the chapter. I'm still working on getting the change in Harry going.

Keep reading to find out if they'll be more attacks and see if Harry will crack under the pressure. 


	7. An Attack Follows

****

Disclaimer: There still not mine. I would probably would lose them if they were mine too. But the plot is mine.

****

A/N: Well, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Bust week or two. Thanks for all my reviews. Well, it's time for me to shut up and you all to read.

****

Chapter 7

The next week or two was busy for Harry. Between trying to get the Quiditch team back up to par, being on his guard from the Slytherins, and all the homework the teachers so graciously gave out he was having trouble finding time to sleep. 

One day Harry was walking up to the Gryffondor tower after supper when he saw Neiville leaning on the wall beside the portrait. He saw Harry and hurried over to meet him.

"Harry, I was walking back from supper and I was going to see if I'd left my Transfiguration book in class when I heard Malfoy and a couple of other slytherins talking in Moaning Myrtles bathroom," he said in a hurry.

"Well?" Harry said wondering what this was over. 

"Harry they were talking about you," he replied back.

"Neiville, I've known for years that Malfoy and his two goons have talked about me behind my back so what makes this so important," Harry said.

"They were talking about attacking you one day," Neiville said.

"What?" Harry replied back stunned.

"They were talking about they were going to put track you by hooking a tracer to your wand and waiting to your alone in a hallway and then attacking you," Neiville replied.

"Oh," Harry said now that he understood "Neiville you act as normal as you can and stay away from Malfoy and do not for whatever reason tell anyone about this, even Dumbledore."

"Sure, whatever you say," Neiville agreed.

"Do you know if Ron or Hermione were up in the tower?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is and Ron said he had to go to the library," Neiville replied back.

"When did you see him?" Harry asked back.

"Well, he was on the same floor when I heard that," Neiville said.

"When it was going on?" Harry replied back in a hurry "I have to know this Malfoys after not just me but everyone close to me."

"Yeah," Neivlle replied "he walked off to the library and then I jumped behind a tapestry when I heard Malfoy and them come out."

"Harry there's also another thing," Neiville said nervously.

"What?" Harry asked quickly.

"They were talking about how they had already hooked a tracer on Ron," he said looking at the floor.

"Oh no," Harry said before he took off in a sprint down the hallway.

He ran as fast as he could down the hallways towards the library. He practically jumped down steps and finally reached there in record time. The library appeared empty.

"_Flexias_," Harry muttered hooking hooking a tracer to Rons wand. 

Harry's wand pointed to the right of Harry pointing to Ron. Harry ran off in the direction. Harry followed the direction of his wand through the many bookshelves of Hogwarts finally he got there. Malfoy was standing over Ron. Ron was convulsing on the floor with Malfoys wand pointed at him. Malfoy had casted the Crutaceous Curse on Ron.

"_Stupefly_," Harry called pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy fell stunned to the ground. Harry ran over and snatched Draco's wand out of his limp hand. He ran over to Ron and kneeled beside him.

"Ron, Ron wake up, wake up," Harry said frantically trying to bring his best friend back to consiousnes. 

Ron opened his eyes heavily and looked up at Harry "Harry that stupid girl Malfoy cast the Crutaceous Curse on me."

"I know," Harrry said gladly that his friend was conscious "are you all right?"

"Well, besides the searing pain running through ought my body I'm in great shape," Ron replied back jokingly.

"Harry," he heard Hermione yell behind him.

Harry turned around quickly to see Malfoy on his feet with Ron's wand grasped in his hand. Harry brought his wand up quickly and yelled "_acio wand_."

Ron's wand zipped out of Malfoy's hand into Harry's empty one. 

"_Locomoter Mortis_," Harry said putting the simple but powerful spell on Malfoy.

Malfoy fell to the ground stiff as a log. Harry heard Ron say behind him "bought time someone put a spell on him."

"Hermione go get Madam Pomfry and Dumbledore," Harry said looking at her "look as inconspicuous as you can."

"No need to," Harry heard a voice say.

Then Dumbledore stepped out behind a bookcase. He studied the scene carefully.

"No need to go get Madam Pomfry," he said "he'll be fine with some rest and food."

"You have to do something about this Proffessor," Harry spat out "you can't let Malfoy wander around cursing innocent students."

"Calm down my boy I don't intend to," Dumbledore said back "I've been afraid for years that some past Death Eaters would put their kids up to carrying their evil ways out at the school now we have proof."

"Can you get him to the tower without looking to conspicuous?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I think we could," Harry said with a nod from Hermione.

"I'm ready for anything," Ron said behind them just as he left consiousness once again.

"Never mind then I'll get him to the Infirmary," Dumbledore said "you all hurry up to the common room and if I'll need you I'll get you."

"Go on now," Dumbledore said "wait Harry give me Mr.Malfoy's wand."

"Sure," Harry said handing him the wand.

Then Harry and Hermione turned around and started walking.

****

A/N: How did you all like it? Tell me about it in a review. Corrections, suggestions, critiques, ideas, etc. much wanted. Not taking complaints.


	8. The Scar

****

Disclaimer: I really hope you all don't think their mine. If you do, um, you might need to get some psychiatric help.

****

A/N: Well, I haven't been able to find time to do this chapter. I'm just gonna cut right to the chase though. Thanks, thanks, thanks again for the reviews if you've done them. Each one of them was wanted and much appreciated.

****

Chapter 8

Harry woke up to see the sun already filling up the dormitory with gold rays of sunshine. He looked over to Ron's bed to see that he wasn't there. Harry stretched and thought about the night before. What he thought was going to happen really happened.

He thought way back in the fourth year after Voldermort rose again that tension would rise between Gryffondor and Syletherin. He was always afraid that the Death Eaters would carry out their hideous plans here at Hogwarts on Dumbledore loyalists. It really happened.

Harry chuckled at the thought of what was going through Draco's mind right now. He's probably sent an owl to his father and his father would throw some weight around and try to save him. But this time their was proof. This time he was going to Azkaban with a broken wand in a trashcan back at the Ministry. Oh, how amusing that would be.

Harry looked over at his alarm clock and it said time to get up. He decided he would go see Ron. He could only imagine what he went through last night. He pulled on some clothes and headed out the dormitory.

He walked down the stairs to the empty common room and headed towards the portrait hole. He pushed it open and took the route to the infirmary. He made his way through the maze of hallways of Hogwarts which seemed more inviting with the sunshine pouring in through the windows.

He made it to the infirmary and saw that it was mostly empty. There was a second year put a spell on his left foot to make it grow acidentially. There was also a 1st Year that charmed his hand to twitch uncontrollably.

Ron was in the back corner. Hermione was there standing beside the bed talking to Ron. Harry walked over and took a look at Ron. He looked fine to him.

"Harry," Hermione said. "We were wondering when you would get up here."

"You all know," Harry answered back. "Late night."

"How you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Ready to get out of here," Ron said. "I might get to get out of here at lunchtime."

"Awesome," Harry said.

"What do you think Dumbledore will do about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Probaly have a trial, prove him guilty, snap his wand, and put him in Azkaban," Harry answered back.

"They won't put him in Azkaban," Hermione said.

"Read this," she said handing a Daily Prophet to him.

AZKABAN ABANDONED

Yesterday, the Ministry of Magic abandoned the Prison of Azkaban due to reasons dealing with the Dementors leaving and Voldermort taking it over to free up all the loyalists to his cause. No ministry officials commented on this and it is an ongoing investigation by the Daily Prophet. Stay tuned to find out the truth of the abandoning of the ancient prison.

"Crap," Harry said in awe.

"I know," Ron replied.

"He's rising again you guys," Harry said with a serious look at them. "Bigger and more powerful."

"The ministry has reacted too late in my opinion," Ron said.

"They'll have to band together with the Order to stop them," Harry said. "And it'll never happen."

"The Order would never let it happen either," Ron commented. "You all have no idea how many laws they've broken over that."

"There going have to do something about it though," Harry said. "He's gaining more powerful everyday."

"You two are the only two people that know about this," Harry said. "My scar is starting to hurt constantly, everday it gets worst. Every time something like this happens it gets worse."

"It started last year when he started to gather his forces and gain more power," Harry said. "I can feel it every time the tide shifts his way."

"I can feel how close he is to me," he said. "I can tell if he's too close."

"I can feel his presence constantly," Harry said finishing.

"That's why it hurt when he was around you," Hermione said. "Harry this is serious Dumbledore needs to know immediately."

"Dumbledore is a busy man and I don't even know if this is true," Harry said. "You know he has enough to think about right now."

They cut their conversation to an immediate end when Madam Pomfry came over to them handing Ron his things.

"You've been cleared to go," she said before walking away.

"Come on guys there still might be breakfeast down there," Ron said. "I'm starved."

"Alright," Harry and Hermione answered.

Then they all headed out of the hospital wing towards the Great Hall.

****

A/N: Well, sorry to cut it so short. Writers block kicked in at the end of the story. Find out what happens to Draco and what is Harry going to get in the next chapter or two. I'll work hard to update. Later days my friends.


	9. Punishing Malfoy

****

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine. Don't ask.

A/N: Sorry to all of my reviewers. I haven't posted in a long time. But now schools out for 2 months and I can spend more time writing. I changed the end of Chapter 8 a little. I decided that Harry wasn't going to the dorms to get something. So no flames over I THOUGHT HARRY WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SOMETHING. Well, since nobody had any questions about chapter 8 then her goes.

Chapter 9

The trio got to the Great Hall and went through the doorway. Food was out and Ron plopped down in a seat and started eating.

"Slow down Ron your going to get some major heartburn if you keep eating that fast," Harry told him.

"I haven't ate anything since yesterday," he answered back.

"May I speak for a minute to you three," Professor Dumbledore said behind them.

They stood up and headed toward the entrance hall. They got to the entrance hall and Dumbledore turned around.

"Today at 6:00 the ministry's coming here to decide what form of action to take against Mr.Malfoy, all three of you are requested to be there," he said. "You know where it is, the password is Jiggly."

"O.K." the kids answered back in unison.

Dumbledore turned around and headed towards the Grand Staircase. The three turned around looking at each other.

"Did you expect they'd be doing something this early?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Not really but I guess Lucious couldn't get Malfoy out of this," he answered her back.

"He hasn't got much of a case anyways," Ron said. "He casted an Unforgivable on me and that is punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

"We'll find out today won't we," Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six o'clock rolled around fast. The trio got to the gargoyle at exactly 5 minutes before the hearing was supposed to be.

Harry stood in front of the gargoyle and said, "Bubblegum."

The gargoyle slid away revealing the spiral staircase that leads to Dumbledores office. Harry led the way up the staircase. They reached the door and Harry knocked and went in.

Dumbledore, Alastor Moddy, Lucious and Draco Malfoy, and Cornelius Fudge along with several distinguished looking wizards probably on the Committee that Harry had to testify before last year.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here so I call this hearing to order," Fudge said. "Today we are here to decide what course of punishment to take on Draco Malfoy for casting the Crutaceous Curse on Ronald Weasely."

"How do we know he cast an Unforgivable on him, them three have always held a grudge on poor Draco," he said.

"Beccause of this," Dumbledore said holding up Draco's wand in the air. "A simple little spell can tell if Draco committed the crime."

Dumbledore drew his wand and held the wands tip to tip and he said, "Revealio."

The word Cruicio floated out of the wand. Everyone looked at it for a moment and then Dumbledore waved his wand and it disappeared.

"Draco did it out of self-defense Fudge, the Weasely kid attacked him and he did it in his own protection," Lucious spat at Fudge.

"Hold on now Lucious casting an Unforgivable is unconditional it doesn't matter if he did it out of self-defense," Moody answered back.

"Well, how about we ask our two witnesses Mrs. Granger and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Did you see him cast an unforgivable?" Fudge asked them.

"Yes, it was late and Ron said he had to go get a book to do some homework almost a couple of hours ago so we got worried and went to look for him," Harry took a breathe and went on. "We saw from behind that Malfoy cast an Unforgivable on Ron."

"He's lying make them drink Vetranisium," Lucious said.

"Here Potter just to please everyone take a sip and answer the question again," Moody said handing him a clear glass of Vetranisium.

Harry took a sip and Fudge said," Now again Mr.Potter did you see Malfoy cast an Unforgivable on Mr. Weasely?"

"Yes I did," Harry answered back immediately.

"That's it the Vetranisium doesn't lie it is now in the hands of the Committee to decide what course of punishment to take," Fudge said.

The Committee members huddled together in deliberation. In five minutes they broke huddle and turned toward them to reveal the verdict.

The tall wizard with a mustache said,"We find Draco Malfoy guilty of casting an Unforgivable on Mr. Ronald Weasely," he said. "The law states that it is Unconditional on casting an Unforgivable on any human being, the law also states that it is punishable immediate expulsion, snapping of the wand, and a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

He continued, "Since he is still a minor under wizard law the course of punishment is immediate expulsion from Hogwarts and snapping of the wand."

"Alright then you heard it, that is the Committees final decision," he said. "Also under law the snapping of the wand must be completed immediately and the student to leave school grounds immediately."

"May I have the wand please," Fudge said asked.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore answered handing him the wand.

Fudge took the wand gripped it at both ends and snapped it in half. He then threw it in the trash can by the door.

"Now then, you were ordered to exit school grounds immediately so Alastor would you accompany them to the Dungeons to get his things and escort them off school grounds?" he asked.

"Of course Minister," he said.

"This not a legal hearing you won't hear the end from me," Lucious spat at the Minister.

Then the Malfoys exited the office with Moody hot on their trail. Ron looked over at Harry and showed a quick grin.

"Well, Cornelius you and your comrades are more than welcome to stay here for the night it being so late," Dumbledore offered politely.

"Well, would you look at the time it's already 9:00 I think we will accept your offer Albus," he answered back.

"You three need to get back to the common room," Dumbledore said.

"O.K." they said and then they exited the room.

****

A/N: I hope this pleases you all since I made you wait so long. I apoligize. If I get betweent 5-10 reviews on this chapter you can have a sneak peak on the next. If you have questions please put it in a review and I'll be glad to answer it in the next chapter. Till then.


End file.
